Remember Us
by sammy103
Summary: In which Jade looses her memory and Beck is desperatly trying to help the girl he loves to gain it again. / Cute Bade one-shot :)


**Soo... I remembered this story this morning and found it on my laptop!**

** No I have not forgotten about my other stories I just don't have the inspiration to work on them right now... I'm really sorry and you guys will get your update. I hope soon but I can't promise it becuase school is already pretty stressfull. **

**I love you all, I really do :)**

**Amnesia**

* * *

_This is for you._

* * *

_2 months before_

Beck rushed to the hospital already feeling that this wouldn't be an easy trip. Jade had been in a car accident and was now unconscious. That was all he knew and he was determined to find out all the details as soon as possible.

He probably broke 10 laws driving there but all he could think about was his girlfriend that - as far as he knew - could be dying that very moment.

When he finally entered the hospital and saw Jade's parents at the coffee vending machine he felt a wave of relief washing over him.

The long haired boy approached them and was guided into room number 143.

"Fortunately she's not in a coma and the doctors are waiting for her to wake up any second but Beck" her mother touched his arm gently "she has many bruises and she looks really wretched."

Beck's POV

I nodded and gulped before I entered the room. I had to take a deep breath when I saw her. She had cuts all over her arms and some in her face and her arm laid on the bedcovers strangely twisted.

I went closer to her until I could take her hand in mine. I sat for some minutes, maybe hours until suddenly the machines beeped and Jade stirred in her sleep.

Everybody came rushing into the room but I couldn't care less because that exact moment her eyes fluttered open and I stared in these big blue sees I got so often lost in.

She slowly took in her surroundings before looking back at me.

And then in a very hoarse voice she directed the sentence, that broke my heart, at me:

"Who are you? And where the fuck am I?"

* * *

_present time_

Beck's POV

We were sitting on the bed in my RV and were watching some lame movie.

We - that were Jade and I. Jade had moved back in here three weeks ago.

It was quite the awkward situation though because we weren't back together, Jade still didn't remember much. The day she called me and asked me to let her move in the RV, my heart almost stopped because for a short second I actually thought she'd remember.

But the reason was a different one. It was summer break and her parents were going Florida for a month. They would've taken her with them but she still wasn't allowed to fly, thanks to her severe concussion she'd suffered from just a few weeks ago after the accident.

Since Cat was away too and Jade's memories had come back so far that she remembered me being her friend in middle school, she decided I would be the perfect person to stay at.

I was glad she didn't stay home alone. Not only because she woke up almost every night having these nightmares about the accident – and I really didn't want her to go through them alone- , but also because I was hoping that maybe we could get closer again.

Much to my pleasure, things worked out pretty well for the two of us... it was as if you could feel this somewhat sexual tension between us again that had always been there while we were dating. Jade kept coming closer during the nights, now that she wanted me to sleep in the same bed and we were once again that mess of limbs we had always been while watching TV or talking.

There was one thing though, that kept bugging me because it was so damn hard not to kiss her whenever I wanted to.

Not to put my arm around her waist at the beach to show the guys that she was mine. Because even if we got closer and closer to each other every day, she still wasn't my girlfriend again.

Jade had tuned out long ago and was paying attention to the scissors in her hand instead of the television screen. I muted the movie and gently took her scissors away from her, forcing her to look up through that action.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I think I remember something."

I stared at her in shock wishing with all my heart that it was something about us.

"We were in Sikowitz' class and were doing some improve scene…" she started and I'll swear till that day I die that I could actually feel my heart sink that very moment because it was so clear what she'd remembered.

"And you and Tori were on stage and then you kissed her." She stared at me and the look in eyes was enough to make me feel completely miserable.

It was as if I had made the same mistake twice. "Jade please listen, it was a terrible-"

"Beck I can't..." She grabbed her bag and ran out of the RV.

And left me there... Until a minute later when I got out of my trance and realized that if I let her leave me now I probably wouldn't get her back.

So I ran - faster than I've ever run. Outside I realized that it probably would have been better to take the car or at least an umbrella because it was raining like hell.

But my legs wouldn't stop, this being my last chance let me sped more than ever.

I eventually approached her. "Jade! Jade please stop! I'm begging you!" I shouted but she just ran faster. I finally grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

She spun around and faced me, her tears flowing down her face and mixing with the rain. "Jade please, you need to trust me."

"Beck the first thing I remember from the time we were a couple is that you kissed another girl and I have to trust you?"

I ran my hand through my hair nervously. "Jade I'm really sorry about that. When it happened I apologized a million times, Jade and I can do it again. But... please come back... Because I know you don't remember being in love with me but I never stopped loving you. I don't wanna go without you again. Jade, I need you!"

She stared at me, maybe because since the accident I had always been really cautious not to mention how much I love her because I didn't want her to feel forced.

And then she shocked me.

"I love you too. I may not have any memories but I love you. I don't know if it's my subconscious that remembers this feelings for you, or if you're just that damn charming and I fell for you twice. But you have no idea how much it fucking hurts to remember something like this about the person you fell in love with when you have no other memories."

Fuck. I looked at this girl, the girl in front of me, that had just said she loved me, the sentence I had feared to never hear from her again.

I took one step closer to her, leaning in so I only had to whisper when I spoke up next: "Jade you are so right with everything you said about me kissing Tori, but you also said you love me. I know that I'll never be able to love someone else other than you and I'll be waiting for you until you decide to forgive me. Just know that."

She looked into my eyes. "What if I don't want you to wait?" My face fell for a second.

"What if I can't live without you too?" And then a smile lit up her face.

I leaned in more – unable to control my happiness - until I could feel her breath on my lips. "Even better." And that was the moment, when we finally became one again. I moved in closer, until our lips touched and that moment was enough to set us on fire and forget about anything and everything around us.

One week later we were both ill with the flu, but we were together and that was all that mattered.

**Please leave a review, you really have no idea how much they mean to me. I swear they always cheer me up when I'm down, what happened quite often..**

**I love you,**

**sammy103 xoxo**


End file.
